


【Pregnancy #1】

by L_forward



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_forward/pseuds/L_forward





	【Pregnancy #1】

Sam: You look upset, failed mission?  
Steve: No, it’s Natasha.  
Sam: What happened?  
Steve: I don’t understand her, you know? Sometimes she’s tired, moody, irritable hungry and can’t find anything that fits her.  
Sam: Rogers, its called PREGNANCY.  
Steve: I knew it.  
(……)  
Steve: Wait…Hold on… Can you repeat your answer?  
Sam: Well, I said pregnancy.  
Steve: Are you serious?  
Sam: Yes, I am.  
(Sam replied while Steve was giving Natasha a call, by seeing this situation, Sam rolled his eyes)  
Nat: Yes, speaking.  
Steve: Hey honey, it’s me.   
Nat: Yeah, I know it’s you, Mr. Rogers. What’s going on?  
Steve: Well, here it is. I wonder where are you now and what are you doing, I miss you and can’t wait to see you cause I have something to ask you. (Steve said it into one breath)  
Nat: Okay, but I am…. busy with something and outside the office. And I miss you too, buddy. If you really can’t wait to see me, maybe you could come here at 12.  
Steve: Sure I would. I am going to pick you up and see you there.  
Nat: Wow, can’t wait to see you and I text the address to you. Anything happened to you today?  
You seem a little bit wired. Did Tony and Sam teach you something strange again? I told you’d better keep a suitable distance with them.  
Steve: Yes, Sam did teach and tell me something, but not a strange thing. I will see you over there, wait for me, babe.   
Nat: Okay, see you there.

Sam: Are you Steve Rogers? I think you are not the man I knew on that call.  
Steve: Well, sorry to make you disappointed. I am the man you knew.(with a big smile and give Sam a big hug)  
Sam: So our captain is going to make this stuff clearly?  
Steve: Yes, why not?  
Sam: wait for your good news, brother!

(Nat is waiting for Steve at the spot she texted him. Suddenly someone wrapped his arm around and give her a kiss. Natasha was surprised but enjoyed.)  
Nat: I am very sure now, there must be something wrong with you.  
Steve: Well, I think so.  
Nat: So before I tidy up these things and come up with why you are so wired today, I have a present for you.  
Steve: Oh, did I forget something? What date is it today? I am sure that I didn’t forget all of our anniversary.  
Nat: Take it easy, I won’t do anything strange to you and angry with you today.  
Steve: Oh you said that. And I have a request. Before I get your gift, I think we need to figure out something.   
Nat: What thing?  
Steve: I think I should lead you to a doctor and check your body. I feel there is something happen to you.  
Nat: Really? Why I don’t feel that?  
Steve: Maybe… Perhaps… You are a little bit not so sensitive in that field.   
Nat: Oh, so you mean you are more sensitive than me!  
Steve: You said you won’t be angry with me today.  
Nat: Fine. Go on.  
Steve: I have ask Sam to book a Dr in Anverger Building. So let’s go.  
Nat: Well prepared, old man.

 

(After met the doctor and waited for the result. Steve and Nat is staying in their office and waiting what is goona coming out. Nat got her report and went to Steve’s office.)  
Nat: It’s been a long time waiting this, old man. I thought we could have a lunch after we met there, you just picked me up and drove me back to this building!!! I am so angry and unhappy now. So I am going to leave and shopping with Wanda. See you!  
(Steve is reading the report while Natasha is going to leave. Finish reading, rushed to the exit and locked the door, just stood in front of Nat.)  
Steve: You won’t leave me now. Yes, you won’t leave me now, right here, right now!  
Nat: Why!? Can you back off, old man?  
Steve: Hey, babe, clam down. Have you read the report?  
Nat: No.  
Steve: Why not?  
Nat: Cause I am not the one who wanted to know the result.  
Steve: Okay, okay. It doesn’t matter. I love you so much, Nat. More than you can imagine. I love you so much, you know that right?  
Nat: Ummm…. Yes, I used to know but not so sure now. Oh poor me…  
Steve: What!?   
Nat: Someone will divide your love from me very soon. And the big guy today is so that strange and that makes me feel that my husband doesn’t love me like he used to do in the past….I mean in yesterday actually.  
Steve: What!? Wait… You said you haven’t…..  
Nat: You don’t even ask me what I did this morning and what your present is. So it’s not my fault.   
Steve: So what’s the present now?  
Nat(murmur in his ear): Stupid man, you are going to be dad.  
(Steve kisses his beloved wife and I think he is preparing to be a good dad.)


End file.
